Our Love Story
by XanRan in Fiction
Summary: This fic is dedicated for KrisYeolvember...No Flames! and RnR please


**_Warning : Fem!Kris_**

**_for antis please just click back and don't flame me...for likers please RnR ;)_**

* * *

**Kristine P.O.V**

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon rumah sambil meminum teh dari cangkir teh-ku. Melihat balkon aku jadi mengingat_nya_. Kupejamkan mataku pelan-pelan namun pasti. Flashback berputar di kepalaku bagaikan sebuah film.

**-O.o-**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

**-O.o-**

**FLASHBACK**

Aku benci sekali berpesta _glamour_seperti ini. Tapi aku harus tetap menjalaninya, karena aku adalah seorang _heiress_. Apa peduliku apakah aku jadi _heiress_ atau tidak. Kalau Hanabi yang jadi_heiress_akupun tak masalah. Jadi aku menuju balkon di ruang pesta itu, berdiri di dekat pagarnya dan melamun sejenak untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

"Hai,"

Aku menoleh. Pria berambut brunette – tersenyum _lembut_kepadaku. Aku menatap kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya. Dia berdiri di sampingku.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol," katanya dan menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"E-eh aku Kristine Wu," kataku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, nona Wu," katanya dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"Aku juga, Chanyeol-ssi,"

**-O.o-**

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase_

**-O.o-**

1 tahun kemudian...

Hari ini hujan. Sama seperti hatiku yang sedang bersedih.

"Pergi! Jauhi Kristine! Dan jangan kembali!"

Aku mendengar pembicaraan itu dari lantai atas. Kulihat _siluet_ Chanyeol dan _siluet_ appaku walau samar. Aku menangis mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi aku men—" kata-kata Chanyeol terpotong oleh kata-kata appa.

"Peduli amat dengan cinta! Pergi, dan jangan kembali!" tangisku makin deras.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Selamat tinggal," suara Chanyeol mulai samar-samar. Aku tersentak, lalu aku segera menuruni tangga dan aku hanya melihat appaku.

"Appa! Kenapa ayah mengusir Chanyeol? Appa jahat padaku!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya yang aku bisa. Ayahku ingin mengusap rambut blonde-ku tapi aku menepis keras tangan appa.

"Kristine, appa tak mau kau bersama seorang Park, makanya—"

"Aku tak mau tahu. Appa jahat! CHANYEOL-AH!" aku langsung mengejar Chanyeol ke luar rumah. Aku berlari mengejarnya, lalu memeluk lengannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Kami berdua basah kuyup, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menangis dalam diam.

"Chanyeol, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

**-O.o-**

_Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

**-O.o-**

Chanyeol menoleh. Walaupun samar oleh air hujan tapi aku tahu kalau dia juga menangis bersamaku. Dia memegang kedua pipiku.

"Bawa aku ke manapun kau pergi, Chanyeol-ah... Ku mohon..." pintaku sambil terisak.

Chanyeol memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. Tangisku meledak, aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kita bertemu di taman dan aku akan merencanakan pelarian kita. Tunggu aku di sana, dan kita akan pergi," katanya.

Aku mengangguk.

**-O.o-**

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

**-O.o-**

Malamnya, aku mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarku lewat jendela dan turun lewat pohon lalu aku berlari ke taman.

Di taman aku melihat Chanyeol sudah menunggu. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan muncul dihadapannya. Dia sedikit terkejut tapi akhirnya dia memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya erat. Rasanya hangat.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua bola mataku. "aku sudah memutuskan caranya," katanya, lalu menarik nafas. "Aku akan menjemputmu di bawah kamarmu."

**-O.o-**

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

**-O.o-**

"Kristine, tolong jauhi si Park Chanyeol itu. Appa dan appanya dulu punya suatu masalah, jadi—"

"Apa peduli Appa!" teriakku. Appa hanya memandangku, tampaknya dia sedih. Tapi aku tak peduli.

_Chanyeol-ah__... aku akan menunggumu malam ini,_ kataku dalam hati.

**-O.o-**

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come_

**-O.o-**

Sayangnya, 2 jam, 3 jam, 4 jam aku menunggu, Chanyeol tak pernah datang. Aku sudah lelah. Aku mulai tidak percaya lagi kepadanya.

Aku merasa sangat kesepian. _Tuhan__... tolong aku..._

**-O.o-**

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said:_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

**-O.o-**

7 jam kemudian...

Aku sangat kaget. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk kamarku lewat pintu kamarku. Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya ada appa di bawah?

"Ano Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kau bi—"

Chanyeol telah menutup mulutku dengan bibirnya. Aku tersentak, tapi mulai terhanyut. Lalu dia perlahan-lahan melepas ciumannya, lalu berlutut di hadapanku. Tangannya mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru merah dan membukanya. Aku terperangah melihat isinya. Cincin emas kecil yang indah... sekali.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, lalu berkata dengan bahasa inggris di depanku. "Marry me Kristine Wu, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know, and I talked to your dad. So, what is your decision?"

Aku mengangguk maklum sambil menahan air mataku. "Yes I do, Channie-ah..."

**End of Flashback**

**End of ****Kristine**** POV**

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Krissy?"

Kristine sedikit terkejut mendengar suara bariton di belakangnya. Dia menoleh sedikit, lalu berbalik lagi.

"Gwaenchana Channie-ah.." kata Hinata. "Aku sedang mengingat 'Uri Love Story'," ujar gadis cantik berambut blonde itu lalu menghirup tehnya.

_Chanyeol_ tersenyum, senyum yang membuat hati _seorang Kristine Wu_bahagia selamanya.

**-O.o-**

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
